Vryrch Seth
690,000,000 | alias = | epithet = , Bureibuhāto}} | status = Deceased | age = 75 (1562) | height = 12'5" ft. (381cm) | weight = 750lbs (340kg) | birth = 1487 | relatives = Willahelm Bill (Foster Son); Vryrch Lars (Foster Son) | residence = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Isho Isho no Mi | dfename = Presence-Presence Fruit | dfmeaning = Will; Presence | dftype = Paramecia }} "Braveheart" Vryrch Seth, born under the simple name of , was the legendary Captain and Lozenge of the Hunting Pirates. Both a mother and mentor figure to her crewmembers, Seth had gathered an incredible amount of pirates under her flag during her career, in fact, some of her eldest members have gone on to form crews which they captain. She lives on through Cain D. Abel due to passing her will via the Isho Isho no Mi. Appearance Gallery SethYoung.png|Seth at age 30. Relationships Hunting Pirates Vryrch Lars: Rena Argo: Kauldran Synthia: Himeji Makibi: Alexander Talos: Other Pirates Willahelm Bill: Poe A. Edgar: Yonko Daddy L. Legs: Daikaku: Powers & Abilities To stand not only as Lozenge, but, as the Captain of the Hunting Pirates gave Seth complete authority over the crew. Given its size, she commanded more than a conglomerate of people, rather, an army with immensely capable and versed people, be it for combat areas or supplemental ones. Furthermore, Seth was capable of claiming territories through her flagship, protecting them with her sheer influence. Along with that, there were other crews that allied under her flag, providing their support. Her bounty was higher than 690,000,000 before her demise, indicating her threat to the World Government and its affiliates. Leadership, charisma, renown and respect, then there is the last, but not least important, aspect of someone who once guided many Pirates. Power. The crew and followers that Seth have amassed throughout the years were greatly inspired and surprised with her individual might, a might that permitted her to stand up against the other titans of the seven seas. Fact is that Seth's crew harbored many pirates who went on to become renown throughout the world, which only speaks volumes of her might, as the aforementioned pirates were highly capable even young. Only someone like Kenway Stalkman, someone to live for a Millenia and hold the title of Strongest, was ever capable of toppling her. Physical Prowess Fighting Style Flagship Devil Fruit Seth is one of the past users of the Isho Isho no Mi, a Paramecia that granted her the power over presence and determination. Through its abilities, Seth has imprinted her presence into its next user: Ansem D. Abel, and lives on through Cain D. Abel. Haki Busoshoku Kenbunshoku Navigation & Helmsmanship History Past Eternal Hunt Arc Freezing Reunion Arc Time Never Mattered Arc Death Will Gold Rush Arc My Hunt, My Raid Arc More Than Blood Arc Flock of Weight Arc Trivia Behind the scenes *She is based on Dola from the Laputa: Castle in the Sky Series. Extras *Seth's favourite food is Grilled Sardine.SBS Volume Extra: Seth's information is listed as Abel's. *Seth teaches people for a hobby. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Navigators Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksmen Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Former Hunting Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users